1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, an image pickup apparatus, and a storage medium, and more particularly to a method of switching screen display according to the positional relationship between the image pickup apparatus and an operation element, such as a finger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some of image processing apparatuses each incorporated in an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, are configured to display an operable element image (operation item) on a touch panel and change a display state of a screen according to a user's operation when the user's operation is performed on the operable element image (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H10-105735).
Further, there has been proposed an image processing apparatus which is configured to predict an icon that a user is about to select from a plurality of icons displayed on a display section, before the user's operation, and display the icon in an enlarged size (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-236143).
By the way, in a case where an operation item, such as an icon, is always displayed on the touch panel, when an image is displayed on the touch panel, for example, the operation item overlaps the image. This hinders the user from viewing the image.
Further, although the user has no intention of touching the operation item on the touch panel, user's touching on the operation item is sometimes detected by the image processing apparatus, and it is determined a user's operation has been performed. In this case, an operation responsive to the user's operation is executed though not desired by the user.